gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Gohē Takeda
|Row 9 title = Age |Row 9 info = 57-61 years old (GDR) ; 67-69 years old (GNG) Takeda Gohei in Ginga Densetsu Riki Takeda Gohei is the owner of Shiro and a respected hunter. When Yamabuki gives birth he comes to pick out a puppy for him to train as a hunting dog. He doesn't choose Riki since Riki is a runt, and leaves with one of Riki's brothers instead. As Takeda Gohei and Shiro sees Riki fight of Heiji and his pack as he defends Daisuke, Gohei understands that Riki can become a great bear dog. One day Gohei and Shiro go to the mountains with other dogs and hunters to hunt down the bear, Akakabuto, that has been taking farmers cattle and causing various troubles. Akakabuto ambush them, causing most of the hunters and dogs death. Gohei's gets his left ear ripped off by Akakabuto and Shiro throws himself into battle with the monster bear. In the meantime, Gohei is groping around for his rifle, which is out of reach. Riki then shows up and gives the rifle to Gohei, whom in his turn shoots Akakabuto in the eye. Shiro then throws himself at Akakabuto, flying into a valley causing his own death to save Gohei and Riki. After that, Gohei takes Riki in as his bear dog and starts training him. Gohei Takeda in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin 5 years has passed since Shiro's death and Gohei's loss of his left ear. The shot that made Akakabuto lose his eye has caused him serious damage to his nerve system, making him go insane. Gohei and Riki is in the Futago pass hunting for Akakabuto which Gohei has sworn to get avenge on. As Gohei and his dogs get ambushed by Akakabuto, Gohei manages to save himself and Riki. They seek cover in a small crack in a cliff but it's cold and they have no food. Gohei understands the situation and chops off his injured leg to make Riki eat the meat so he can regain strength to run back to the village and get help. Riki throws the meat up because of the taste. Akakabuto appears trying to get into them even though he is far to big, Riki throws himself into battle despite Gohei's orders of ignoring Akakabuto. As Daisuke and Gin appear Gohei saves Daisuke by pulling him into the crack. Riki throws Gin back to Gohei and Daisuke for then to get thrown into a valley by Akakabuto. Gohei swears that Riki won't have died in vain. The rescue team appears and saves Gohei. Time passes and Gohei leaves the hospital even though he is not well yet. He goes straight to Daisuke's parent's house to get Gin to train him to become a bear dog like his father. Daisuke moves in with Gohei to keep an close eye on his rough treatment with Gin. One day while training Gin, Gohei faints and gets hospitalized at Hidetoshi's hospital, here he starts to understand that he is to old to hunt. He leaves the training of Gin to Daisuke but manages to faint again as he searches for Gin so they can hunt down Akakabuto. Gohei appears again in the final battle against Akakabuto as the dog, Smith, leads him to the battle so he can shoot Akakabuto. Akakabuto gets shot by Gohei (in the cut Scandinavian versions of Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Akakabuto dies here ), but the joy doesn't last long as the monster bear yet again stands up. Gohei gets wounded by Akakabuto as he reach out for his rifle to shoot again, Riki jumps in front of Gohei to protect him, getting fatally wounded in the process. Gin manages to slay Akakabuto using his father's attack, the Battouga. Instead of taking Riki back to the village to try and save him (even though it is impossible ) Gohei decides to leave Riki saying a true warrior doesn't need an audience for his death. In the manga Gin has to rush back to Ou hearing that Gohei is sick. Gin rushes into Gohei and Gohei hugs Gin as he slowly slips away from this world. See more pictures in Takeda Gohei (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Densetsu Riki Characters Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased (sickness)